Stark's Adventure To Family
by Ser quaksalot
Summary: Stark dies and is offered a deal to go to earth land where he hopes he can find some people to join and call his comrades. Will he be able to do this or will he be forced to wander alone forever? First Fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach those belong to their respective owners, only my plot is mine and any OC's I create.
1. Chapter 1- The Deal

**The End**

He was falling. He had failed Aizen, the man who had given him and Lilinette a place to belong, filled with people who would not die just from being around him. Though he did not seem to care if they lived or died. He sighed, it didn't matter now he supposed as he finally crashed into the earth, he would die now so why should he care about things already done. With this finale thought Coyote Stark closed his eyes and died.

* * *

He woke up in a void with blackness all around him and immediately felt dread. Did this mean he was going to spend the rest of eternity alone? He already did that once and it was not something he wanted to do again.

"And I agree with you." Said a voice.

"Who's there!" Exclaimed Stark, he had not sensed anyone near him so he was really surprised.

"I am the spirit of the worlds," replayed the voice. "The one who guides the souls of the dead between worlds and I have an offer for you."

"What sort of offer?"

"Simple, I am offering you another chance at life in a different world, one filled with magic and power, without soul reapers or hollows. Oh, and if you refuse you will be forced to wander around this place for all eternity where no one will ever find you again."

The second option sounded horrible to Stark. Already he had been forced to live away from others because they all died had he gotten to close to them and he did not want to do that again. He would give anything to avoid that fate but, "Will Lilinette be able to come with me?"

"But of course," the voice responded, "she is a part of you after all, and I shall renew all of your soul and power when I bring you to the new world."

"Can you not?" Asked Stark. "I would much rather be a complete weakling than to go back to my whole power."

"Unfortunately, I can not due that, I can only restore what was not what could have been, but I assure you in this world it will be much easier for you to fit in than your previous one."

"Alright I accept your offer but is there anything I should know about this land before you send me off?"

The voice was silent for a moment thinking. "You shall be transported to a world named Earth land, more specifically a country named Fiore. This world is filled with magic it is in the air surrounding everything and is used in everyday life, though only 10% of the population can use, and channel it throughout their bodies. These select few are known as mages and are usually a part of some guild, either light or dark which refers to if they obey the law or not. These guilds take on requests from other people or organizations to do various things and receive a reward, usually in the form of Jewels which is their currency. These guilds are governed by the magic council who set and enforce the laws. The final thing you should know is that this council employees 10 mages, who they call the wizard saints, and they are considered to be the 10 most powerful wizards in Fiore."

Stark thought about all he had heard. The wizard saints were a lot like the espada he was formerly a part of, maybe they also had strong members. Seeing as the voice said it would be easier for him to fit in, he doubted there would be a problem especially if these people really were the strongest the land had to offer.

"Very well," Stark said, "Take me to this new land of yours." Shortly after the world starting glowing, changing from black to white, and as the brightness started being too much, Stark's world faded and a new one took its place.


	2. Chapter 2- The Reunion

**The Beginning**

Stark was lying on the ground sleeping in a forest of some sort after the world had faded. He continued Sleeping until a sharp pain in his back woke him up followed by the shout of; "Wake up Stark!"

He would have recognized that voice anywhere, how could he not, it was practically his own. "Lilinette" he said, opening his eyes. And there she stood, short green hair, light pink eye, and cloths that did not even pretend to be modest. He looked at her and she stared back, they stayed like that for some time not one of them saying a word, or moving a muscle. Finally, after who knows how much time they both moved at once, hugging each other fiercely.

"What do you plan on doing now Stark?'' Lilinette asked.

"No idea." He replied. "But I remember that voice saying that in this world it would be much easier for us to fit in, maybe we can go find a town and see if there is anything for us to do."

"Are you sure that's safe though? What if everyone ends up dying again?"

"That may not happen and besides," he smiled at her, "we'll only know once we get there right?"

"Right" She nodded her head and smiled back at him. "Let's get going then." Together they stood and headed off in a direction, with no idea what lay ahead.

* * *

They sensed the village on the third day of travel. It seemed to be a small village with maybe three hundred people in it and none-of them seemed particularly strong. There was a group that did stand out though. They seemed to have more energy than the others of the village, it was the same type of energy they felt all around them. Stark assumed that this is what the voice referred to as magic. These people seemed to be separate from the village though, and lived on a hill on the border of the village and had about a hundred people with them. Stark assumed it was a guild of some kind or at least a gathering of mages.

"Should we go speak with them?" Asked Lilinette referring to the possible mages.

"Better check out the village first, to make sure it's ok for us." Stark replied. Lilinette nodded her head and they went on their way. Nothing ever seemed to go their way though. When they were ten minutes away a group of assumed mages started approaching them from the direction of the village.

"Who goes there?" Called out the man in front presumably the leader. He had dark, shoulder length black hair, with a rounded face and pale green eyes. What he wore seemed to be a uniform of some kind as all the others had similar clothes as well, they were a black jacket lined with orange silk over a white shirt and plain grey pants. The only difference in the leader was that he wore a grey cape as well.

"We're just two lonely travelers on the road to the village" Stark responded to the man's inquiry.

"What business do you have here? Are you the representative from the council the master demanded them to send?"

"Representatives no, we're just here to seek food and shelter while offering our services for any task at hand."

"Well that's too bad I'm afraid I can't allow anyone save the representative past this point." Stark narrowed his eyes at that, why would average people not be allowed into a village? Well two seemingly average people with holes in them, which they should probably have covered up thinking about it now. "And what's up with those holes in you?" Yea really should have covered them up.

"Uhhh…" Stark and Lilinette looked at each other for a moment then back at the captain. "Why should we tell you if you don't even let us into the village!" yelled Lilinette. Stark grabbed her by the ear and twisted, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. What was that for Stark!" She said kicking him.

"For being rude." He stated simply.

The guards sweat dropped at their little display and one of the mages leaned and whispered into the leader ear. "We should bring them to the master, he would want to see for himself and besides, a few extra hostages won't hurt especially a kid."

"You're right." The leader replayed in the same hushed whisper, "and I can barely sense any power coming off either of the two so it won't be a problem." He turned back to the two travellers and smiled at them. "I've reconsidered," he told them "I'll let you into our small village so long as you meet our master first."

"Your master?" Stark asked as the other mages started surrounding them.

"Yes, the master of Lunic Despair, our guild and ruler of this town."

"What would happen should we refuse this offer?" Stark was looking around carefully now, he knew he could easily take on all of them but he did not really feel like becoming a wanted criminal at this point.

"Simple really," the leader gave them a smile that was meant to be menacing, "we'll kill you where you stand."

"We'll then it seems we have to take you up on you offer than." Stark said giving him a grin.

"Indeed, you must."

* * *

The village was gloomy. There were few people out and about, some of them were selling food from stalls, though the food all looked old and rotten. Everyone avoided them though seemingly out of fear, it seemed some of them even began sweating and shivering at the sight of the mages. Stark wondered what they were doing to inspire such fear into people.

"Hey, Stark." Lilinette whispered looking around worried, such a kind girl caring about others.

"Don't worry we'll be fine and besides we should figure out what's going on here before doing anything." Stark said but secretly he was also concerned for the people around him, though he did need to get more information. What if this was some legal operation? Stark really did not want to be a criminal right now.

They seemed to have reached their destination. It was a huge manor surrounded by a five-meter-high fence, the manor itself was littered with windows and statues constructed in the shape of demons and monsters. The strangest thing is that the manor seemed to emit a ghastly glow, surrounding the area in a dim purple light. The mages led them through the doors. Inside was surprisingly barren with the only decoration being grey banners bearing a shattered moon, Stark assumed this was the guild's symbol. The furniture was also non-existent save for a grandiose throne that was made to look as a bat in flight. Upon this sat a huge man with short brown hair and dark eyes wearing great black robes embroidered with red veins. Stark sensed that he was clearly the strongest among the mages.

"Who is this?" The man boomed, "Has the council finally acknowledge my presence?''

"We are just two traveller's sir, chance met upon the road by your men." Stark told the man calmly.

"They claimed to be heading to the village," the leader of the group who brought them said, "we thought they might be of interest to you though."

"And why should two weaklings pose any interest to me? Especially if they are not from the council." The man seemed to be getting angry.

"Their chests." Was the mages simple response.

The leader looked at them now and saw the holes the two of them sported, he seemed greatly shocked that people could live with such 'injuries.' "Who are you?" The leader asked them.

"Hey! You should tell us your name first before asking!" Lilinette Shouted at the man, who seemed more amused than offended at the outburst.

"Well of course, where are my manors? I am Hugo Blumenthal, master of the great guild Lunic Despair, the man who brought you in is called Hanse of Haymaster, and now what are you children called.?"

Lilinette looked angry, "I'm not a child old man!"

Stark pinched her ear, "Forgive her she never learned manners, I am Coyote Stark, and she is Lilinette Gingerbuck my traveling companion." He said in a lazy manner not really apologetic in the slightest.

Hugo seemed to be losing his temper as he watched the two bicker. He really was not used to people being rued in his presence. "Where did you get those holes from?"

"We cannot tell you this." Stark replied calmly.

Hugo was really furious now, this man, this weakling with barely any presence was defying him! The audacity of it all shocked him, no one dared to refuse him. "You will answer me." He told the pair, "or you will rot in my cells 'till your bones decay."

"Held on what crime." Stark was genuinely curious at the answer.

"The crime of defying me." Hugo gestured and the guards started surrounding them. Lilinette was about to fight back when Stark put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Lilinette nothing will happen and we'll get a place to nap as well." Stark told her.

Lilinette started hitting him, "Why is that the only thing you ever care about!?" She shouted angrily.

"Napping's good for you." Stark said monotonously, as Lilinette started hitting him again.

Hugo was truly furious now emitting his magical energy making the manor shake. "Take them to the dungeons now! I shall torture them tomorrow so keep a guard on their cells." He screamed at the mages who hurried to comply putting manacles onto them and leading them to their cells. On their way, they passed many of the other mages who were doing various activities and looking at them strangely all sweating slightly, probably out of fear, some were even trembling. They were taken down to another level which held many cells and were thrown into one. The mage locked the door behind them and then stood aside to stand guard.

"What are we going to do now Stark?" Lilinette asked.

"Now sleep will think more tomorrow" Stark looked out a small crack that let light in and saw the sun was setting before lying down and falling asleep.

* * *

Stark woke up with a fist in his throat. He immediately started gagging and flailing about trying to push the person off of him. He finally managed after a few moments, breathing heavily he looked at his attacker. "Lilinette."

"Wake up Stark, there's a problem!" Lilinette shouted at him looking worried.

Stark groaned "Wha-" then he noticed the body of the mage by the door. He seemed not to have any wounds on him, nor any other sign of what could have killed him. Stark tried to sense the others but couldn't find anything. He was worried now. Breaking out of his cuffs he forcibly opened the door and walked out. They headed back the way they came from the throne room passing many bodies on the way. When they got there, they met a similar sight as the rooms before them with piles of bodies littering the ground. The only difference with this room is that Hugo was standing among them.

When the door to the room opened Hugo looked up at them, he was sweating and shaking like many of the others were but, he was looking at them with pure rage, not fear. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" He bellowed and charged at them, his fist crackling with some sort of intense magical energy that destroyed the floor as he ran past. A few meters away from them though, he fell dead. Both Stark and Lilinette looked at him before walking outside. There, there was more dead bodies lying all around.

"I'm sorry lily." Stark said looking around and remembered how he saw many people sweating and shaking. At first, he believed it was from fear but now he understood it was because of them. "It looks like we're going to be alone again."


	3. Chapter 3- The Finding

**The Journey**

Jellal was annoyed. He had just finished construction on the tower of heaven and all that he had to do now was acquire a suitable sacrifice and his dream would be completed. But nothing was ever simple, was it? No, it was still a few weeks before his plan to kidnap Erza could be carried out and the council had commanded him to carry out a mission.

Apparently, a small village had been taken over by a relatively strong dark Guild named Lunic Despair and had been demanding the council send someone over to negotiate the release of the village. Unfortunately, Jellal had been the one picked for the job as he was skilled in negotiation and could complete his other primary objective as well. He was tasked with seeing that all the villagers were safe before destroying the guild. He had to be careful though as if he revealed his intention or acted to rashly the villagers could be harmed and he was ordered to prevent that when ever possible, and since he needed the councils support if he wanted to fire the Etherion he was going to get this job done right. With a final sigh he continued on his way to the village.

* * *

Something was not right. As he got closer and closer to the village he failed to sense any more presence than those he already felt. One seemed to be extremely strong while the other one closer to it was similar but much smaller. Another strange thing was he was almost at the village yet no one came out to stop him, nor were there any traps or surveillance devices around. Jellal was sure that if this guild truly did control this town they would have set up some sort of defense to prevent people from getting in or out. Plus, how would they know the representative they asked for had came? Perhaps a type of sensing magic, though Jellal couldn't feel any magical energy being used.

Jellal continued pondering these things as he walked. Maybe the guild forced the village to move and left two representatives here to wait for him? Or he was walking into a trap. Either way whatever the case was he would soon find out, as he drew a calming breath and walked into the village. Just as he sensed all the homes were abandoned and he could not see a single person on the streets. Jellal walked towards the two energy sources he felt and prepared to deal with whatever the dark guild had planed for him.

No amount of preparation or thinking could have led him to suspect the thing he finally saw would be waiting for him. There were two piles of corpses each several feet high seemingly split into two groups. The first and smaller one seemed to consist of people wearing some sort of uniform while the other pile, three times bigger than the first, had all sorts of different people in it. The most surprising thing however were the two-people sitting in front of the two piles. They had wrapped themselves in a grey bed sheet to combat the cold winds that were blowing and were sitting side by side. The male on was tall around his forties, with shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes and had a creature's jaw around his neck, while the girl was short and young, had shoulder length green hair, pink eyes and a mask with a flame design covering her left eye and the top of her head. The mask had horns as well though the left one seems to have been cut off.

"Are you the ones who killed all these people?" Jellal asked trying his best to seem calm though on the inside he was slightly worried. These two did seem to have single handedly killed an entire guild.

"No," The man said in a sad voice. "They just all went and died by themselves."

"Oh, and I suppose they also piled up like this by themselves as well?" Jellal asked irritated.

"We figured this would be better than letting them lie around." The man gestured at the first pile, "These are the mages," than he looked at the second pile, "and these are the villagers."

Jellal hesitated for a moment, sure he didn't really believe that the villagers had all just died but, the look in the mans eyes seemed genuinely sad. "Would you mind coming back with me?" He asked figuring the foreman would want to meet these two.

The man looked at him for a moment and then shared a glance with the girl. "You seem strong." He stated. "Are the others where you come from strong too?"

Jellal Smiled at them, "Well of course I'm a member of the ten wizard saints."

The man shared another look with the girl and then looked back at him. "Stark, I am Coyote Stark, and this is Lilinette Gingerbuck, and we would like to go with you."

Jellal was relieved now he could make these two tell the foreman what had happened here and maybe spare himself some blame. Jellal smiled at them, "Siegrain Fernandes, I'm sure my boss will be happy to see you."

* * *

They were approaching the magic council headquarters when suddenly the man named Stark and his traveling companion stopped. They seemed to be looking in the direction of the headquarters with worried glances. "The place where we're going," the man slowly began, "is it in a city?"

Jellal was getting impatient with the man. Of course, they were going to a city, where else would an official be from? "Yes we are, though I don't see why you should be worrying about it." Jellal told the man slightly annoyed.

"We'll I don't really want this city to die as well." The man stated sadly.

Jellal scolded himself, of course that's why he didn't want to go into a city the last one he was in was destroyed but, "The way you say it makes it sound like you plan on killing everyone.

"No, I never plan on it, the people always just die by themselves."

Jellal was planning to retort that people didn't just go dying by themselves, when he remembered the strangest thing so far he learned about this man, his intense magical energy. Though the man was obviously trying to suppress it his magic was so powerful he could still feel weighed down by it, though it was not harming him. Was it really hard to believe this magic could, unknowingly to the man, cast some spell that caused harm to others? Jellal hesitated for a moment, then came up with an idea. "Why don't we wait here while I go inform the council with a thought projection?"

"What's that?" the man asked

"It's a technique that allows me to transport part of my consciousness of large distances, now wait a moment." Jellal concentrated a moment than sent out his spell.

He appeared in Era a moment later. There he quickly started heading to the council chamber wanting to get this over with quickly. Nothing ever seemed to go his way though as he ran into that fool Makarov, who just had to call out to him, "Yo, Siegrain what you doing?"

Jellal was very annoyed he already had to deal with the problem of Stark he did not want to deal with anything else right now. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with coming up with a way explain whatever your 'kids' have done this time?" Jellal hoped if he annoyed Makarov enough he would leave him alone. He seemed to have sensed his mood though and stuck by him.

"I heard you had to go deal with some dark guild terrorizing a village, how did that go?" Makarov asked?

"Terribly." Jellal told him. This seemed to cause Makarov to get even more curious and followed him to the council chambers. Once inside they faced the council and Jellal prepared to tell them what had happened in the village.

"Ah, Siegrain," Org said upon seeing him, "I trust your job went well?"

Jellal hesitated a moment. "Actually, chairman I ran into a… complication when I got to the village." He told them.

Org narrowed his eyes at him, "What sort of complication?"

"When I got there all the guild mages were already dead." He informed them. This shocked everyone in the room and he felt Makarov stiffen beside him.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected but so long as the villagers-"

"That's not all chairman." Jellal said interrupting him, and took a deep breath. "When I got there everyone in the village was dead, with no survivors." The room became dead silent at that piece of information. After the shock had finally receded it was Makarov who broke the tense silence.

"A village cannot be killed with no external influence, surely you must have found something leading to whoever did it." He looked at Jellal hoping he was right.

Jellal slowly nodded. "When I got there, there were two people already there, a man and a girl, not a part of the guild or village. They had collected up the bodies into piles and were sitting in front of them when I came."

"We'll then," Org said, "It looks like we've found our culprits, where are they?"

"I am currently with them a few miles away from here, I sent a thought projection to inform you of has happened." Jellal informed them.

"Why didn't you just wait and come with these people, who could have told us what happened there?"

At this Jellal hesitated he didn't like how he knew the councillors would react to his response. "When I came to that village I asked him if he had killed all those people, and he said that 'they just all went and died by themselves.'"

"That's preposterous." Another councillor said, many others nodded in agreement. "Villages don't just go and die." This time it was Ultear who spoke.

"I know that but," this was going to be the hardest part Jellal knew, "The man has an extreme magical energy, so big I believe it to be possible for him to somehow have cast a spell that killed everyone without him being able to control it."

"We would have known about anyone that powerful." Shouted one of the councillors well the others looked doubtful of his claim.

"This is why you did not bring him here I see," Org said "but, we need to confirm all of what you said about this man."

Surprisingly it was Makarov who spoke up after this. "Why don't I go see this man and confirm what Siegrain here is saying?"

The other councillors were not expecting him to say this as they all looked at him curiously. "Why you?" Org asked.

"Well simple really, I am a wizard saint so I can sense his power plus, I owe you maybe a few apologies." Makarov said sheepishly rubbing his head.

Org looked pleased at this response. "Very go and find out the truth of this matter."

* * *

Jellal was not happy with what was happening. Why did he have to lead Makarov of all people to the man Stark so he could vouch for the truth of what he said? He sighed "we're almost there." He told him and undid his thought projection.

Makarov remained silent as he came into the clearing where they were waiting, and saw the two-people sitting there. When he heard Siegrain describe what he had found he did not expect the two people to look like this. The man and girl huddled together in a blanket looking like they had lost the world. Makarov did not know what to say to them, never before had he seen such sadness, or loneliness in a person's eyes. He did not doubt their power though he had sensed that still miles from the clearing, now it felt a great pressure being put onto him, almost an incomprehensible power. He was sure any weaker man would not be able to feel it for this reason. Yes, one look at the man and he did not doubt Siegrain's words, those were not the eyes of a man who would kill a village, and with this power any thing could have happened. He felt that even Gildarts, their strongest mage, would not be able to stand up to him.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Makarov young man, and who might you be?" He said with a smile.

"Coyote Stark, and this is Lilinette Gingerbuck." The man replied monotonously.

"What do you think?" Siegrain asked him.

"I believe he did not knowingly destroy the town but, he is dangerous. We should call Org and let him know." As Siegrain did that Makarov took the opportunity to talk with Stark. "Where do you come from?"

"Nowhere." Was all the man said.

Makarov frowned at that, "Well what do you usually do? Travel, work in a guild of some kind?"

"Anything we wanted to do." It was the girl that spoke this time and it broke Makarovs heart. A lonely man he could understand, but for such a young girl to hold the same eyes as well, it was truly heart wrenching.

"Calls here." Siegrain told him holding up the communication Lacrima with Org in it. He took it.

"What have you found?" Org asked.

"I believe what Siegrain said, this man did not kill all those people and he does posses the power to possibly do it by accident." Makarov told the man.

Org seemed to contemplate this for a moment before reaching a decision, "Let me talk to him."

He quietly walked over to Stark. "Excuse me young man, but it seems the council chairman, Org, wishes to speak with you."

Stark looked at him for a moment before taking the orb. "Hello?"

"Are you the man who we found in that village?" Org asked gruffly.

"Yes"

"Did you kill all those people?"

"No"

"How did they die than?"

"People always die when I am around them." This answer surprised all of them.

"Why did you go into that village than?" Org seemed angry.

"I hoped this time would be different, and I had reasons to believe it would not happen anymore." Stark told the man.

"Whatever reasons you must have noticed something wrong surely?"

"I thought it was all caused by fear that, that guild caused." Stark sounded really sad when he gave his answer.

Org was silent for a moment seemingly thinking about what had been said. "Very well, upon the murders you are innocent, but still pose a danger to people. May I know the name of the two of you?"

"Coyote Stark, and Lilinette Gingerbuck."

"Well Coyote Stark, with the councils consent you are forbidden in staying in any City, or other populated zone for more than half a day, as you would pose a direct threat to the citizens, only by accompaniment by one of the wizard can an exception to this rule be made." Org declared.

"What do you mean by that!" Makarov shouted, angry. How could the council ban a man from entering city's?

"You yourself said that he has the power to accidentally destroy a village, which makes him dangerous. I will not have him in a place where he can cause harm, nor do I believe we have the strength to detain him." Org told Makarov. "And that is the end of this matter."

The lacrima switched off as Org disconnected. Makarov was seething while Siegrain was standing off a distance looking surprised at all that took place. "Well since that's over with I'm off." Siegrain said leaving.

Makarov was not so indifferent though he turned to Stark and asked, "What do you plan on doing now?"

Stark looked at him with no emotion on his face, "We will do what we always have, wander around and see what we find."

"Why don't you join my guild fairy tail? You would like it there, there's lots of people who you could meet and be around. It's just like my own family."

"Are all of them as strong as you?"

Makarov hesitated for a moment and knew he had to say the truth. Looking down he said, "No."

"Then unfortunately we can't." The two of them stood up and started walking in a seemingly random direction. "Good day Makarov, perhaps someday we will meet again."

* * *

 **AN: Wanted to say thank you to all the people who have took the time to read this story, and I hope you will enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Journey

**The Journey**

 **AN: To clarify the time line this story starts around the same time as cannon as you will see in this chapter. Again thank you to those of you who read this story and even more so to those people who take the time to leave a review, they mean a lot to me.**

* * *

They were currently on a boat. After being banished from entering any city by the magic council they figured the best place to go would be an island that is conveniently haunted and that most people shunned. At least it would act as a nice vacation spot while they figured out where to go from there. Unfortunately, they had accidentally killed someone else while on there way to the island, some demon or another so no one would probably care anyways. Stark just hoped they could rest here for a while, and have a nice relaxing time. With that thought he closed his eyes and went to sleep knowing they would reach the island eventually.

Stark woke up with a fist in his throat. "Wake up, Stark!" he heard Lilynette shout, as he quickly sat up coughing throwing her off of him. Breathing heavily, he looked at her. "Lilynette."

"Jesse, Stark you need to sleep less, we even got to the island without you noticing." Stark looked around and realized it was true, it was midnight and they were at the island but, "I don't like the feel of it." Lilynette said and Stark had to agree with her. There was a lot of demonic energy on this island, no wonder people said that it was cursed. There seemed to be two sources, the first a group of small presences gathered up in what he presumed was a village, but that was not what worried him. The second source though singular was much bigger and seemingly restrained. As they waited though that restraint seemed to become weaker and weaker and soon whatever was inside was going to be free. Not their problem though.

"Scarred of a few monsters?" Stark teased Lilynette, and she immediately kicked him.

"Hey, I'm not afraid of anything but, if you want to insult yourself go right ahead." Lilynette told him still grumpy.

"Yhea, yhea." Stark mumbled. He then spotted a ruin in the direction from which the second energy source was coming from. He pointed to it, "Let's go there."

Lilynette squinted, "Why?"

"It looks interesting." Seeing as they were two beings, (technically one) with only the other for company, who formerly lived in an endless desert with nothing to see, that was more than enough motivation to get them walking towards the temple.

After a while they both had become annoyed. It seemed that no matter how they tried to reach the temple they could never get there. They always just ended up back in the forest from where they came. "What's up with this stupid temple!?" Lilynette shouted.

Stark thought for a moment and said, "Seeing as this island is inhabited with demons and that is probably a temple, it may be there's a special ward guarding against them here."

Lilynette seemed to get more annoyed. "Are you calling us demons!" She shouted at the temple and looked ready to attack it.

"Come on." Stark told her. "Let's head to that village instead, maybe they know more about it."

As it turned out getting to the village was much easier, but again there was the problem of how to talk to the villagers without killing them all. He looked at Lilynette "Can you go see if they know anything?" He asked her, "I'll be waiting right here."

She hesitated for a moment, neither wanted to leave the other, even for a short amount of time. Even so after a while she nodded her head and walked towards the village.

"Who goes there?" Yelled a man atop the gate.

"Why should I tell you people that?" She screamed back at them.

"We do not allow strangers into our village, not with this curse about." The Guard told her.

"What curse."

"That is not for the likes of you to know."

"Does it prevent you from going to the temple on this island?" Lilynette asked them.

The guards were seemingly shocked about what they heard and began talking amongst themselves before addressing her; "How do you know of this?"

"Me and a friend tried going there but couldn't seem to reach it, we figured maybe you would now why." She told them.

They conversed amongst themselves for a bit more before acknowledging her again, "Come on in." They told her.

When she entered the village, she was met by a man wearing a cloak, as were the rest of the villagers now that she looked at them. How strange.

"Hello" said the man who stood in the center of the village "Sorry for the rude welcoming we gave you, though it's not everyday we meet someone with a similar curse to ours."

"Curse?" Lilynette was confused.

"Yes, a terrible curse." And with that the man threw off his cloak, as did the rest of the village to reveal their 'deformities.' Demon like limbs decorated their bodies giving them a strange appearance, this seemed to be the curse they were talking about.

"How does this stop you from going to the temple?" Though it looked strange by their standards, for Lilynette it looked normal, certainly nothing that would prevent them from going anywhere. Also, she sensed their energy and they were just demons, though they seemed not to know about it, so clearly something was going on.

"Well truly we're not sure, we have tried to go many times but always end up back at the village. We assume it's this curse that is preventing us from going there. Where are you from though? I never heard of another cursed place before."

"Hey! I'm not cursed old man, I was born this way!" Lilynette yelled at them annoyed.

They all seemed to be very surprised at her claim, "You were born with a hole in your stomach?" The leader asked her.

"Of course I was, are you deaf or something?!"

"Sorry, sorry we just don't often see people like you. Never actually so forgive us if we offended you." The leader said sheepishly.

"Humph, whatever." And with that Lilynette turned around and started walking out of the village.

"Wait! Where are you going miss?" They called after her.

"To my friend," she told them, "he's waiting for me and I don't want to keep him."

"We can welcome the both of you. We'd love to hear more about what you are as well."

"No thanks old man." She told them and left the village knowing that if they stayed there it would only be a repeat of what happened before.

She found Stark right where she left him and told him all that she had learned, with a few extra insults and curses added in along the way.

"Well seems like we won't be able to go there after all then." He told her.

"So, what are we going to do then?" She asked.

"Just stay here a while I guess before leaving again. Nothing else we can do." He told her sadly. She nodded her head in consent, it was always this way for them never changing.

They had been on this island for a few weeks but nothing had happened to them. The only interesting thing that had happen on this island was when some of the villagers had tried to leave it, probably to send a request to help with their 'curse.' They had gotten to edge of the island before they were suddenly attacked by someone from the temple preventing them from leaving, or asking for help.

The second demonic source was also progressively becoming less, and less restrained, soon it would be free. Stark really didn't feel like dealing with it so that night, he and Lilynette decided to leave by walking across the air towards the closest life source they sensed, which happened to be some port city or another. It was currently being reconstructed with the repairs almost complete, Stark wondered what happened there.

"We should stay here for a while." Lilynette told him.

"We can't, not allowed to be in cities, remember?" Stark reminded her.

"Then outside the city, I'm just worried." She admitted.

"About what?"

"That other demon we sensed, what if it attacks here?"

"That's not really are problem, is it?"

Lilynette looked at him, "We need to do something though! After we killed one village we can't just abandon another! Let's just wait here a few days and if nothing happens we'll leave."

"And if something does happen?" This sounded too much like something that would require him to do something. He didn't like that.

"We can help them!" Lilynette shouted at him, "You don't want to leave some child alone because you were to lazy to help, do you?!"

Her words stung Stark. They were all too true for him, he knew she was right. As for the village on the island, they were all demons as well so they should be safe from the creature. "Fine," he sighed, "let's find a place to rest."

* * *

Jellal was stressing. His plans were soon coming to fruition and he was thinking of all the ways they could be ruined. His biggest fear was being exposed by those damnable Oracion Seis, he had trained with Brian so he knew his secrets. There was also another dark guild he kept hearing about, that _Patiens Miseriae_. Apparently, it was a really strong dark guild that worked deep in the shadows, that the council had only just got wind off. They believed that they may be working with other dark guilds for some unknown purpose. Whatever the case it was an unknown and he should keep an eye on them, if he could find them.

"Councillor Siegrain!" Jellal was cut out of his musings by a toad man running towards him, "The council is demanding your presence immediately!"

"What's going on?" Jellal was curious to know.

"There's some big trouble, I don't know what it is but, you are needed immediately." The man told him.

Jellal merely nodded and walk towards the council chambers. He entered and took his seat waiting for the others to arrive. When finally, everyone showed up Org cleared his throat and stood up.

"Sorry for calling you on such short notice but we have two important matters to discuss." Org told them, "The first is that it seems like the two guilds; Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, have begun fighting each other and this must be stopped."

"Just send the Rune Knights and be done with it." One of the councils said and Jellal agreed with him, no need to waste their time for this.

"We are doing that but, punishments must be dealt out so I am telling you to prepare for a lot of work this next week."

None of them were happy about that though, "Why could you not have told us this in a regular meeting?" Jellal asked, seeing no point in this meeting.

"It was better to tell you this first before moving on to the other matter so you can prepare in advance for all the coming chaos." Org answered him.

"And what is this other matter?" Asked another annoyed councillor.

"We have just picked up a strong magical signal, one we have not felt in years. It belongs to one of Zeref's demons, seemingly just reawakened as it cannot control its power judging by the fact we have been able to get a read on it. As you know we can only sense magic from a great distance if it is running wild." Org informed them.

The council was shocked at learning this information, "Impossible." One of them said, "It was reported that the beast had been killed."

"That's true but, now it has come back and we must deal with it." Org told them.

"And how should we do this?" Jellal asked, "The last time the demon was around none of us saw what it could do, we lack information."

"That's why I believe the best course of action is to send you to get some."

Jellal was shocked. "Why send me?"

Another councillor spoke, "I believe Org is right, you have what it takes to assess the situation and act accordingly, and if something does happen you would be able to fight back."

"The same reason you were sent to deal with that dark guild that took control of that village." Another one put in.

Org slowly nodded, "You will be able to act in any way you please, you will have the full support of the council. Just find a way to deal with the demon."

Jellal wanted to argue more but decided against it. He needed the council for his plans to succeed so it served to be on their good side. Slowly standing up he asked, "Where must I go?"

Org smiled at him, "An island, just off the coast of Harujion."

Jellal had gotten on a train shortly after and began his journey to Harujion. When he got to the port city it was sunset. Figuring there was nothing he could do until morning he got a hotel and decided to spend the night before looking for a ship to take him to the island. The least he could hope for was a good night's rest before going and finding a way to defeat the Demon of Zeref.

* * *

Stark was sleeping peacefully when a load roar whipped through the sky. Grudgingly he sat up and looked across the bay and saw a demon. It was extremely tall and naked, with two great horns on its head, with pointed ears and sharp teeth. It had flowing white hair and spike like objects running down the length of his body. Truly demonic. "How annoying" Stark said.

After reaching a certain distance the creature stopped suddenly and reared back its head, gathering power for some sort of attack. Stark assumed it was going to be something like a Cero that he used. When the demon released the attack, Stark was proven right and he knew it would be bad if it hit the town, so with a final sigh he used sonido and appeared standing in the air, in front of the blast. Drawing his katana quickly he diverted the blast so it went into the water instead of hitting the town.

"Now, now why do you have to go and attack this place, can't you just leave us alone?" Stark asked politely.

The demon roared and prepared to punch him.

Stark sighed, "I guess not." He said sadly. Just before the beast hit him Stark moved out of the way of the swing and cut the beast's arm off. It screamed in pain and took a step back. The beast was angry now and focussing all its efforts on killing him. Throwing back its head it fired another blast towards him. Stark sighed again, "Cero" firing his own blast it ripped through the demons and left a hole in its chest. With that the creature fell forward into the water and did not rise again.

"Pitiful beast" Stark observed before turning away and walking back to where Lilynette was standing. Only she was not alone when he reached her.

"Why is it the two of you again?" Asked the blue haired councillor that had found them in the village.

"Well you see mister councillor here we were, doing nothing when this creature showed up. We figured it would be bad to let it attack the town so we decided to stop it."

Siegrain sighed "Of course you did, now what are planning on doing?"

Stark and Lilynette shared a glance before Stark said, "Go somewhere and do something there." With that they nodded in farewell and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Siegrain called after them and they stopped and turned around. "If you're not planning on doing anything, why don't you help me with something?"

They were surprised by this offer, this was the first time in their long existence that someone was asking help from them. Aizen gave them orders but never asked for help so this whole experience was new for them.

"You want us to help you with something?" Lilynette asked.

"Well seeing as I will be busy dealing with this mess I figured you could do something for me." Siegrain told them.

Stark thought for a moment before agreeing, "What do you want us to do?"

Siegrain smiled "There is a dark guild slowly creeping out of the shadows, said to be very powerful. It's called Patiens Miseriae, and I want you to find out more about it. We don't know where it is located or who is a part of it but, we suspect they are dealing with other dark guilds. This being the case I recommend scoping out the guild Oracion Seis, another powerful dark guild and a member of the Balam Alliance, if they have come into contact with anyone it's them. Right now, there are rumors that the guild is in Nirvit land."

Stark slowly nodded, "And how will we be able to contact you once were done?"

Siegrain handed them some sort of orb. "This is a communications Lacrima." He told them, "Just focus your thoughts into it and you'll be able to contact me from anywhere, though depending on what I'm doing it may take me a while to respond."

"Ok we'll be off then, see you around." And again, the two off them set off, with a purpose this time and a task they would see completed.


	5. Chapter 5- The Start

**The Start**

 **AN: Again thank you all for reading. I however was disappointed with this chapter so I apologize if you are as well. Next one will be better though.**

* * *

Jellal was sitting in a lobby waiting his turn to be heard by the council. After the guild war that had happened they were very busy as such he had to wait his turn in order to deliver his report. Unfortunately for him that involved waiting in a room filled with some of the more responsible/important members of Fairy Tail. One of whom happened to be Erza. As such the atmosphere was quite tense for everyone in the room but, so long as they kept to themselves everything would be fine.

"Hey Siegrain, long time no see eh?" Makarov just had to ruin the silence though.

"It's only been a few weeks, unfortunately." He replied already annoyed with the man.

"A few weeks yes, say do you know what happened to that guy? I asked him to join my guild after you left but he refused and walked off, haven't seen him since."

"I saw him three days ago after he killed the demon Deliora." Jellal told him passively.

"What!" Exclaimed one of the mages that was with Makarov. Jellal did not know who he was but clearly, he had issues judging by his lack of cloths.

"You wouldn't know the man." Jellal tried brushing him off but, clearly this man wanted to talk.

"You said he killed Deliora but that's impossible, he's dead." The cloth less man said in a very small voice, clearly remembering something unpleasant.

"He is now that he's killed with his body burned, but before only gone for some time." Jellal remembered the annoyance of burning the corpse and then dealing with those idiots who set it loose. He did not feel like doing anything like that again.

"That's impossible!" The man screamed now, "Ur sealed him with the iced shell."

"I've heard enough about that from those idiots who freed it." Jellal told the man sternly. "They also found a way to break the spell using a lunar drip on a certain island that can undo any spell."

The man looked devastated at the news though Jellal did not care as it was not his problem, he also saw the others move in to comfort him. Luckily for Jellal one of the toad men came out and let him into the chamber. Before he entered he turned to Makarov and said; "This mess is going to take weeks to resolve, please try and make it interesting for me." He smirked and entered the chambers.

"Ah Siegrain, we did not expect you back so soon." Org said when he saw him, "I trust your job went well?"

"Better than I could have hoped for." He told the council. "The beast is dead and no innocents were injured."

They all were surprised, they did not expect him to say that the beast was slain. "How did youmanage to kill it?" one of the councillors asked.

"I did not kill it, it was slain by the man I found in that village a few weeks ago."

If the council could be even more surprised they were. They were hardly expecting the beast to be dead, much less by the hand of a strange man they had discovered weeks ago. "Where is he now?" Org asked him.

"Gone, he left shortly after he killed the beast but, not before I questioned him. He said he was there doing nothing when the beast showed up and figured it would be bad to let it run wild so he killed it." Jellal told them.

"Killed it how though?" Another councillor asked in disbelief.

"He cut off one arm and blew a hole into its chest. The fight was very one sided in his favor." Jellal explained.

Choosing not to pry any further as it would only lead to more questions, Org decided to change the topic. "Did you find where the beast came from?"

"Yes, it was sealed away for some time by an ice mage with a powerful spell however, on that island to where you sent me there was something called the moon drip which could wash away any magical enchantment. Using this a group of mages freed the beast hoping to kill it but failed and survived its attack by the skin of their teeth."

"Who were they?" Org asked, "And what was done with them?"

"The main man responsible was named Lyon Vastia, since no harm was done I decided to let him off with a warning under the condition that he and his team be watched over by a legal guild. They accepted and are now under the care of Lamia scale." Jellal answered.

Org nodded, "Very good have a seat." he waited until he was in place before continuing, "Now the last order of business is to deal with those brats from Fairy Tail." Most of the councillors sighed knowing what a nuisance they were. Jellal only smiled, he had everything under control. The tower was complete, he would soon have Erza as a sacrifice, and he had sent that man Stark to look around Oracion Seis, they couldn't make to bold a move with him snooping around. Now all Jellal had to do was wait a few weeks for these trials to be over and all his plans would be complete.

* * *

They were running through the forests know trying to locate any powerful life signatures. Usually they wouldn't hurry like this but both he and Lilynette were worried about something. "Do you think this might be a trap?" She asked him.

"No, while Siegrain clearly was possessed by something he seemed genuinely worried about this." Stark replied. They had both sensed another presence controlling him both times they had met the man, that was the reason they were hurrying now. He was one of a few people who they could be around without them dying and with this job, Stark hoped they would be able to stay and work with him. It was not everyday they met people like him so they were hurrying trying to finish this job fast so they could figure out what was possessing him, before something bad happened.

They were currently on Nirvit land searching for any big power signature that could lead them to the base of the Oracion Seis, so far they had no luck. To pass the time they had been speaking on all the possibilities of what might be possessing their blue haired acquaintance. "Can't you just break the possession?" Lilynette asked.

He looked at her, "How?"

"I don't know! We're spirits though and his soul is possessed so, can't we do something to help him?"

Stark considered what she said for a moment. "Maybe," he told her, "but first it would be better to get more of an understanding of it before trying anything, if we're lucky it will be a weak possession that can be broken by knocking him unconscious."

Lilynette nodded beside him then stopped suddenly, as did Stark. They had found what they were looking for. In a cave not to far away were six powerful magical signatures that had to belong to the Oracion Seis, though there were two other signatures; a much weaker seventh signature and some animal. Sharing a glance with Lilynette they both headed off in the direction with the signatures.

They stood in the air a good distance from the cave where the power sources were coming from so as not to be sensed by the guild. The place itself looked unimpressive just a regular cave in the middle of nowhere though, it was the perfect spot for a dark guild who did not wish to be seen he supposed.

"What do we do know?" Lilynette asked beside him.

"Let's just rest here for a while." Stark answered, "We should wait for them to leave before exploring the cave to see if there's anything we can link back to that guild Siegrain was talking about."

"But, what if something happens to him before then?" Lilynette was really worried about him.

"That's why we're only waiting for them to leave for a week, any longer and we'll go in if only a few of them leave, if its get to three weeks we'll consider another strategy ok?"

She hesitated, "Why can't we just beat them up and find everything afterwards?"

"The fight may destroy something important, or they might do that themselves if they get worried enough. It will be better to wait a short while besides, Siegrain's a strong guy he can take care of himself." He told her smiling.

She nodded at what he said and they began waiting again. It was much more pleasant now that they were technically doing something compared to their time in the desert.

They ended up waiting two and a half weeks before an opportunity arouse. Three of the members had left and went away into the forest. The strongest had left with the seventh weakest presence, as well as the two middle class fighters with the animal, leaving only the two weakest and second strongest. This was not their ideal situation but, it was better than nothing and they were running out of time.

Members of the guild were always leaving and going into the forest before returning, seemingly searching for something. Whatever it was they were not finding it and they seemed to be growing impatient, though they were not stupid enough to leave their hideout unguarded unfortunately for him. This was the largest number of them to leave yet and Stark was not going to waste this opportunity.

Waiting until the others had gotten a far distance away Stark used Sonido and moved to the entrance of the cave where a girl with white hair was sitting. She was surprised when a man appeared out of nowhere in front of her and jumped to get up but, before she could do anything a sharp blow to the back of her neck knocked her out. Stark proceeded to walk into the cave.

Inside he was met with a big man holding a book who started spouting off stuff about how money could fix any problem. Stark got bored listening to him really fast so getting behind the man he knocked him out as well. Stark didn't like using this much energy right from the start but, he figured the less time wasted the better. He looked around and noticed the last member sleeping on a floating carpet. Figuring he'd just let the man sleep as he was not bothering him Stark went to work looking around.

After a few minutes Lilynette came into the cave to help him look, "Why did you just knock him out?" She asked him.

"They might know things that we wouldn't be able to find without them and, it's best not to alert anyone that we may be hunting them. The guild we were sent to find might just disappear if that happens." Stark replied.

"Won't they know anyways though?"

Stark looked at her curiously, "Do you think these powerful mages are going to admit to having bean defeated by a single man?"

Lilynette shook her head and together they started exploring the hide out they were in. There were a lot of books around on magic, a lot of them centered around something called Nirvana and Nirvit legends. This is what they were probably looking for Stark guessed. Many off the other volumes also dealt with magic and looked somewhat interesting to Stark. There were books on the mastery of every elemental magic, books on light and dark magic, and strangely enough religious books explaining Taoism. Stark thought for a moment before taking all of them, seeing as Siegrain was a mage giving him a gift of magic books couldn't hurt.

"Won't they notice that there missing?" Lilynette said from the pile she was looking through.

"They would probably think they were misplaced and not care enough to look for them." Stark replied before beginning to look again, really why did they need so many papers on nothing?

"I found something!" Lilynette called excitedly waving some paper above her head. Stark walked over to her and looked down at the table she was standing beside. There was a once sealed letter lying on the table with the words; _Patiens Miseriae_ written on it above a symbol of a thunder cloud raining down tortured souls, Stark assumed this was their guild's symbol. They opened the letter and inside it read;

 _Find the weapon Nirvana with it we will be able to destroy the guilds of light. We will know when your task is completed and will give you further instruction once it is done_

 _-S_

"Did you find anything else?" He asked. She shook her head. "Then let's search some more."

It was an hour before they had looked through everything and had turned up nothing other than that letter so, they copied it onto another piece of paper that was lying around and left the cave. They went back to their original post where they waited for a moment to get into the cave and prepared to contact Siegrain. Stark pulled out the orb he was given and tried focusing in on it to contact the councillor. After a moment he picked up, "Hello?"

"This is Stark, we found something useful in that guild you told us to scope out." Stark told the man.

"That's very good." Siegrain replied then hesitated contemplating something before speaking again, "I've had a change of plans now though and I could use your help for them."

Stark narrowed his eyes, he did not like where this was going. Perhaps they should have waited less before searching the hideout as now it seemed like the possession was doing something. "What is it?" He finally asked.

"I can't tell you now but, when we meet again I will tell you everything. For now, go to the Akane Resort and try to meet Simon, Sho, Wally, or Millianna. They work there so just ask for them. When you're in private tell them Jellal sent you, they will know what to do."

Stark was worried now, he was possessed and it seemed he had a plan going on that was dangerous. "I thought your name was Siegrain." Stark commented on his strange greeting.

He could almost feel _Jellal_ smiling behind the orb, "As a sign of trust let me tell you a secret. My real name is Jellal, not Siegrain. Now I ask you not to tell anyone as it would ruin my game."

Stark sighed this was very annoying. "Sure, sure I'll be there soon."

"I look forward to it." And with that the transmission was cut off.

"Come on, let's go." He told Lilynette and they began running off to the closest settlement they knew of as they had no idea how to get to the resort he spoke of.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Lilynette asked after a moment of tense silence.

He looked at her and couldn't answer, "Let's hurry up." He said instead. They hurried to the resort that Jellal spoke of in hopes, that they could save him from whatever he was being possessed by. So far, he was the only safe person they could be around without endangering others so they really hoped they would make it, before something bad happened. With that thought they raced just a little bit faster trying to get there before time ran out.


End file.
